mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Schrodinger's Dog
Personality: Quite laid back, and enjoys drinking tea. Tea, Tea Effects, & Transformation Tea List: ------------------ Tea With No effect ------------------ * Honey tea- No Effect * Honey Nut- No Effect * Green tea- No Effect * Oolong Tea- No Effect * Matcha- No Effect * White Tea- No Effect * Pu-erh- No Effect * Yellow tea- No Effect * Herbal- No Effect * Chai- No Effect * Rooibos- No Effect * Lemon Rooibos- No Effect * Chamomile with lemongrass- No Effect * Honey bush|Honey- No Effect * Spearmint- No Effect * Peppermint- No Effect * Chamomile tea- No Effect * Yerba Mate- No Effect * Tulsi or Holy Basil- No Effect * Lemon with Ginger- No Effect * Lavender- No Effect * Mint- No Effect ------------------ Tea With Effects ------------------ * Dragons Tongue Tea- Restores 15% of the Drinker's stamina and Health, tastes like water. * Dark Void Tea- A tea made for Mamono, gives them the same filling as men's SE. Tastes like men's SE * Ruby Red Tea- Fully restores the Drinker's Health. Taste like Cherries. * Emerald Green Tea- Fully restores the Drinker's Stamina. Tastes like Green Tea. * Sapphire Blue Tea- Fully restores the Drinker's -Data Not Found-. Tastes like Blue Gatorade * Diamond White Tea- Makes the Drinkers Mana production by X10, lasts for a week. Tastes like Snow. * Obsidian Black Tea- Reverses the mood of the drinker. If the drinker is angry they will be happy after drinking this tea. Recommended if you are Angry, Confused, and or Depressed. Tastes like Marshmallows. * Pearl Pink Tea- A tea to strengthen the bond between a Mamono and their Husband, this Tea increases the love they have for one another. Tastes like Cotton Candy. * Rainbow Cookie Tea- Converts the Mamono into their last form, permanently if the User drinks this tea with Ruby Red Tea. Tastes like everything. * Early Bird Tea- Tea used by people and Mamono who want to fully waken during any hour of the day. Duration is Seven hours, after the Drinker falls into a 8 hour sleep. ------------------ Transformation Tea ------------------ * ◾Akaname Tea- Tastes like male saliva. The tea looks like thick water. * ◾Alice Tea- Tastes like a cinnamon roll. The tea looks like light blue poweraid. * ◾Alp Tea- Tastes like green grapes. The tea looks like liquefied cotton candy. * ◾Alraune Tea- Tastes like honey. The tea looks like honey. * ◾Amazoness Tea- Tastes like roasted boar. The tea looks like mud. * ◾Angel Tea- Tastes like Yes. Looks like liquid light. * ◾Ant Arachne Tea- Tastes like Oreos. Looks like dirt. * ◾Anubis Tea- Kaiser Rolls. Looks like melted gold * ◾Apophis Tea- Tastes like black liquorish. Looks like looks like grape juice. * ◾Apsara Tea- Tastes like heart candy. Looks like think milk. * ◾Arachne Tea- Tastes like syrup. Looks like liquid webbing. * ◾Arch Imp Tea- Tastes like sweet tarts. Looks like purple food dye. * ◾Baphomet Tea- Tastes like chocolate. Looks like Chocolate. * ◾Barometz Tea- Tastes like nectar. Looks like lemonade. * ◾Basilisk Tea- Tastes like starbursts. Looks like the sky on a sunny day. * ◾Beelzebub Tea- Tastes quite bitter. Looks like drinkable fog. * ◾Bicorn Tea- Tastes like feminine honey. Looks a light purple. * ◾Black Harpy Tea- Tastes like black cherries. Looks like normal tea. * ◾Blue Oni Tea- Tastes like Sake. Looks like sake tea. * ◾Bubble Slime- Tastes like lime. Looks like bubbly tea. * History: * Jesse was created many years ago by the very first Demon Lord, this was a rumor. Even today nobody knows how Jesse was created, all we do know is that she really loves drinking tea. When we asked why all we got was; "It relaxes the nerves, would you like some?" * * Abilities: * Vocal Augmentation-The user can augment attacks and/or powers of with vocal commands, such as declaring the name of an attack. * Astral Vision-User can see overlapping dimensions/planes of existence and the unseen creatures inhabiting them, but not into other realities or dimensions that do not directly overlap their own. * Weapon Calling-The user can call their weapon back to them if they ever become separated from it. * Spiritual Awareness-The user possesses a heightened awareness of the paranormal, allowing such feats as being able to see beings, such as spirits and demons, that are normally invisible to humans. * Afterimage Creation-The user can create images of themselves by various ways, including moving at incredible speeds or through illusion. * Indomitable Will-The user has unnaturally strong willpower, enabling them to be immune to all forms of temptation including Subordination Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control and Subliminal Seduction. Through their will the user can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against them, possibly up to the point of cheating death and pushing themselves past their own limitations. * Dark Energy Manipulation-User can create, shape and manipulate dark energy, usually drawn from inter-dimensional or other similar sources. It can be channeled to a variety of effects as an absence of light, a solid, gaseous and/or liquid substance that can be shaped/manifested in various ways. Unlike Darkness Manipulation, which draws from the similar source, dark energy focuses on direct, destructive and violently outwards directed aspect of the spectrum. Universal Difference In physics, dark energy is a hypothetical energy that permeates space, similar to dark matter, and makes up for about 68.3% of the universe. * Transformation-The user can morph into superior, more powerful versions of oneself. At times, the appearance of such forms is merely cosmetic, while in others, the user's body is completely altered. (Bankai- Release State- Naspada State) * Spiritual Blade Construction-The user can construct blade weapons, including daggers, swords, etc., out of spiritual energy. Due to the special properties spiritual energy possesses, it is not bound to limitations of other elements, making it very versatile. As it is part of the user, the life-force that composes the weapon cab be manipulated/shaped to change the weapon's shape and attributes, adapting to the situation at hand. Since the blade is made of life energy, its sharpness can be remarkably high compared to other types of blades or be reduced to a blunt but powerful weapon to cause smashing damage. Depending on the spiritual energy, skill, and concentration, it can be used to distort and cut through dimensions, or potentially anything, such as deities and an alternate universe. The intense energy produced by the blade can also disintegrate objects on contact via something similar to heat energy, depending on the output. * Enhanced Swordsmanship-Users are able to demonstrate a natural aptitude for the ways of the sword, including anything sword-shaped such as fictional swords. They are able to wield a sword with incredible proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing them to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimating large objects or areas, cutting through solid material such as steel, and even hold back their strength to deal damage to their foes without killing them. The user is able to operate with little or no effort, deliver skillful strikes to weak points with great precision and cut only and exactly what they want. This ability also allows them to become naturally skilled with multiple swords or any bladed weapon regardless of shape or size to suit their needs in combat. Their remarkably fast weapon control may allow them to bypass obstacles in order to cut their intended target. * Energy Transferal-The user can absorb/assimilate energies into objects/themselves and/or transfer it into other beings for various uses. * Mask Power-The users of this power can create various masks for oneself or for others. Some masks can augment the user's own powers to great levels, others grant the user magical spells, and some give curses on to others. (Ogjow has 3 masks she can use, but can only form one at a time) * Age Negation-The user can negate the age of themselves and others/objects, thus causing a matter, atom, cellular stand-still and can no longer change and grow older or be changed younger, thus the targets are stuck at that age forever. * Warping Teleportation-The user distorts the space around a target turning it into a warp field, and collapsing matter within the field through a spatial distortion into a dimensional void, instantly teleporting the target to another location. The exiting warp points can also appear within solid matter, allowing one to teleport objects into another object. Powerful users can have these warps link through space, time, and even alternate dimensions, allowing travel to anywhere. Since the warp leads to a dimensional void, they can also have the targeted objects sent to the void instead of ejecting them back out at another location. They can also throw the warp as projectiles, creating the spatial distortions upon the warp striking the target. * Impale-The users of this power can pierce through almost any sort of substance or form of defense with either a weapon or an extremely focused point of an object, body part or power. * Regenerative Healing Factor-The user can rapidly regenerate. In other words, they recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs, sometimes slowing, or even stopping, aging. The rate and amount of healing varies widely; some can regrow missing limbs, others must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. They are generally in very good physical shape as their bodies are constantly reverting to healthy state, granting them nigh-inexhaustible stamina and vitality. Regeneration differs from wound healing, which involves closing up the injury site with a scar. (Ogjow has a regenerative factor of x100, can slow down if hit the weakness is exposed) * Dimensional Distortion-The user can distort the otherwise intangible and invisible barrier that separates dimensions. This allows them to forcefully shift their own existence to another dimension, traveling through dimensions and causing tears within the walls that separate them. * Dimensional Slicing-User can combine Dimension Shifting to shift the "cutter/edge" from the originating third dimension to the fourth (or some other) and back akin to a saw movement, and at the same time passing the blade through the target, such an effect causes the user to "delay one's existence from the dimension". The blade phases through the target while in a higher dimension, and then because no two things can exist in the same place at the same time in the same dimension, this causes the targeted object to be destroyed by the blade without any resistance; in short, the technique delays one's existence from the dimension to pass through and destroy physical objects. At more advanced levels, user can project a tear in dimensional space for long-distance attacks, which creates a wave that distorts the dimensional barriers. Anything caught in the tear will be bifurcated, and the "blade" cannot be blocked nor deflected by conventional means due to its nature. The sharpness of these dimensional energy blades are so sharp, that a simple glance can cause aggravating cuts. The user can also use the dimensional shifting from the technique to affect the dimensional walls that separate the spaces of the alternate worlds (multiverses), creating tears to link these worlds. * Counter-User can reverse the moves of opponents and attack with the user's own counter moves. This technique acts as a trump card against opponent with superior power and skill, as it turns the strength of such opponents against them. * Dimensional Manipulation-The user can create, shape and manipulate dimensions, beginning with the physical 0-D, 1-D, 2-D, 3-D, and 4-D, changing their own dimensions. Advanced uses include manipulation and linking to alternate dimensions and dimensional energy to achieve a variety of feats, such as teleportation, portal generation, and pocket dimension creation. * Dimensional Travel-The user can travel between different dimensions and universes and cross over different planes of existence or travel across various forms of reality. * Dimensional Attacks-The user can release/use dimensional energy to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Upon impact, the attack may or may not deal physical damage or pain but whatever the attack touches is banished to another dimension. * Dimensional Vision-The user is capable of seeing through dimensional barriers, allowing them to see what occurs in other dimensions, as well as enabling such feats as seeing objects that are in a state of dimensional flux between two worlds. * Dimensional Imprisonment-The user can imprison other beings in alternative dimensions. Said dimensions can either be pre-existing ones or worlds of the user's very own creation. * Dimensional Storage-The user can put items/beings into a separate dimension for safe keeping, and can summon them back with relative ease. Users have different methods of "Pocketing": some have holes or areas on their body that "suck" objects in, some use a "Bag of Tricks" or "Magic satchel" to hold infinite amounts of objects inside. Others can create a "floating" portal or simply reach behind/in anything and pull out the wanted item. Some users can even use the style of "Trade In/Out" for any items that they have right now and the items that they want from their dimension, ex. trading a pistol for a shotgun or one's clothing for a new tier set. * Dimensional Interaction-User can interact with other dimensions/planes of existence but without having to physically leave the one there currently on, allowing them to use the properties of the other dimensions in the one they normally live in. Such as being able to fly anywhere by interacting with a dimension were gravity doesn't exist or breathe in the vacuum of space by interacting with a dimension of nothing but air, and possibly much more. Unlike shifting and travel user doesn't physically leave or enter the other dimensions in any way. * Dimensional Link-Users are able to make connections to pure sources of energy from any dimension to create new powers of their own. They can even make a dimensional connection to allies to use a small portion of their powers. Users of this power will also contain Energy Manipulation. * Dimensional Infusion-The user is able to infuse objects (usually a weapon), beings or powers with dimensional energy/power, empowering and energizing them and allowing the user to manipulate their qualities and efficiency. * Extra-Dimensional Energy Generation-The user can open portals to an energy-rich dimension, the portal transmits the energy into their dimension where it can be shaped for combat and transport purposes. * Time Window Alteration-User can alter time-windows to travel through alternative and parallel universes via Dimensional Rifts. * Planeswalking-The user can travel to other planes of existence, myriads of different realities all simultaneously coexisting within the same expanded cosmology. Planes are often multi-layered and likely endless in number, though they are usually organized into local cosmologies centered on a prime nexus plane. Planes and their inhabitants exist in an infinite diversity of forms and natures, and users are bound to meet untold wonders and dangers during their travels, as well as exotic artifacts, arcane knowledge and unique power sources. * Key to the Door-User can create or be a gateway or "key" to a location, artifact, entity or event, whether literal, conceptual, personal, purely spiritual or anything else. * Alternative Universe Communication-The user can communicate with alternative universes. * Unpredictability-The user possesses a completely unpredictable nature, rendering them immune to users of Combat Perception, Body Language Analysis and Adoptive Muscle Memory. They can also evade Objective Precognition, which requires the target to have a direction in mind to be able to predict the outcome. * Enhanced Dexterity-The user can precisely control their movements and muscles, making them unable to be clumsy or fumbling. They can slip through a network of lasers, reach through dangerous narrow tunnels, keep perfect balance, or juggle effortlessly without ever tripping or wobbling. The user can even move their finger or toes effortlessly, with tendon strain no longer being a problem. Users can only fall over when physically uprooted or pushed, though most times the user can land on their feet. Practiced users can stand up right on even the most unstable of surfaces, such as a moving vehicle, a collapsing building, or an earthquake. They also are able to regain balance or bounce back to their feet quickly and perform feats such as shooting a gun, throwing a knife, or fighting at seemingly impossible angles and positions. * Limb Reattachment-The user is capable of reattaching the limbs of oneself and others after separation. * Infinite Resurrection-Every time the user is killed, they will inevitably return to life no matter what. (Depending on the finishing attack to Ogjow it could take years for her to Resurrect.) Combat Statistics: Melee Attack Power: ☆☆☆☆☆-(Unknown) Ranged Attack Power: ☆☆☆☆☆-(Unknown) Magic Attack Power: ☆☆☆☆☆-(Unknown) Physical Defense: ☆☆☆☆☆-(Unknown) Projectile Defense: ☆☆☆☆☆-(Unknown) Magic Defense: ☆☆☆☆☆-(Unknown) Speed: ☆☆☆☆☆-(Unknown) Charm: ☆☆☆☆☆-(Unknown) Charm Resistance: ☆☆☆☆☆-(Unknown) Willpower: ★★★★★-(Rough Guess) Category:Characters